


日暮里

by Pray0224



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pray0224/pseuds/Pray0224





	日暮里

现在是傍晚6点04分，残阳如血，落日余晖。

李赫宰点燃了他携带的最后一支烟，半阖着眼皮悠悠地吐出一口雾白色的烟圈，看它们缓缓升起又下落，最后归于空气，遍寻不见踪迹。

头脑一热随意在列车的某一站下车的后果就是此时此刻天地间荒凉一片，人烟罕至，除了偶尔在天上嘶鸣的飞鸟和杂草丛中狂欢的蛐蛐，再无任何生命的气息。

无所谓，哪里都好，只要不是首尔。

最后的烟也燃至尽头，李赫宰毫不在意地用指尖碾灭了零星的火光，随手塞进了站台旁的垃圾桶里，他直起身来拍拍已经褶皱无比的西装外套，盯了一会那怎么也抹不平的衣领一角，索性吹了声口哨利落的一脱一扔，将这抹价值不菲的尊贵燕黑丢弃在了原地，然后头也不回地走远了。

他的行进漫无目的，只是觉得自己长久地待在一个只有圆木长凳的小车站有些不妥，便下意识地迈开了脚步。这地方虽然破败了点，到底是比光怪陆离的大城市令人舒心的多。  
李赫宰只着了一件单薄的衬衫，蓝白格子交错在逐渐转暗的夜色里，愈加模糊，不多时便彻底融入这一片光景，为天地多增添了一抹亮色。

大约走了十几分钟，就在李赫宰认定了自己今天即将露宿荒野的当头，扬着黄沙砾石的小路悠悠一转，眼前突兀映出了一盏暖黄。

不远处有个小小的驿站，孤零零地屹立在星辰银河下，幕天席地的荒芜愣是被那门厅前悬挂的馨黄壁灯衬得温情了起来，李赫宰挑起眉，觉得自己运气不错，至少还能寻个地儿落脚。

这是他今夜忽逢的第一个惊喜。

行至近前，他抬眸一看，歪歪扭扭的门匾上刻着歪歪扭扭的三个字。

日暮里。

李赫宰勾起一抹笑，把这三个字咬在齿关辗转过了一遍，心里顿时涌起了点说不清道不明的就里，直觉这是今夜的第二个惊喜。

没想到第三个惊喜很快也接踵而至，跨过不算高的门槛，斜靠在软椅上似乎是店主人的男人听见动静，懒散的投过来一道视线，跟李赫宰的目光不偏不倚撞在了一起。

两个人都不约而同直起了身。

李赫宰不动神色地打量着他，眼底飞快掠过一抹意味不明的亮光。

室内暖意融融，周围的墙壁上贴满了各式各样的照片，夜色中喧闹的首尔街头，自南而北的鸿雁，波澜壮阔的大海……都被恰到好处又完完整整地困于一张四四方方的彩光面里，充满灵性和自由的味道。

所有的照片左下角都印着“李东海”三个字，大概是赋予它们灵魂的摄影师的名字。

“东海……”

李赫宰呢喃出声，刻意省略了姓，简简单单两个字愣是被他叫出了分外缱绻的味道，他走过去，最后停在男子跟前，扯过一张椅子大大咧咧地坐了下去，歪着脑袋，好以整暇地问道：“你是东海吗？”

男子点点头，身体又放松了下来，饱满的美人尖藏在浓黑的发梢里若隐若现，他随意地挽起袖口，露出一段光滑白洁的手腕，似无意又有心在李赫宰眼前晃了晃，无端让李赫宰的嗓子眼蓦然发紧。于是他抬手解开了自己衬衫最上面的那颗扣子。

“照片拍的不错。”

李东海笑笑，似乎是对这样的夸奖很受用，回身从柜台下面取出一瓶青花装点的陶瓷小罐，一抬手，满屋飘起了酸软沁甜的香气。

跟酒吧里热烈火辣的威士忌不同，这是口感独特的青梅酒，一杯斟满，饶是尝惯了长岛冰茶那般鸡尾酒的挑剔舌头也忍不住发痒。

“要来一杯吗？”李东海眸子清澈透亮，细碎的水雾氤氲开来，透过空气里弥漫的酒香顺着密密麻麻的缝隙钻进了李赫宰的心底，无端激起一阵荡漾。

酒过三巡，话匣子便彻底顺畅的打开。

他们年纪相仿，李东海是个摄影家，厌倦了日复一日扛着单反游走于城市角落的枯燥生活，记录鸡毛蒜皮的家长里短和娱乐花边新闻不是他所追求的，终于在又一次和杂志社不欢而散后递上了辞呈，盘踞在这个小小的驿站，偶尔踩着清晨的晨露外出采风，直至踏月而归，偶尔锁上站子的大门周游世界，走累了再回来歇脚。

所以李赫宰的运气是真的不错，李东海昨日才归，他是驿站的第一位客人。

“那你呢，”李东海垂着头慢慢地啜饮青梅酒，眼睛眯起来像一只喝到牛奶满足的动物幼崽，半晌才悠悠地问道：“这酒平日里我都舍不得拿出来，你可得有用来交换的故事才行啊。”

李赫宰哑然，手里端着的满杯清香顿时成了一个烫手山芋，一时之间丢也不是放也不是，面上无端局促了起来。

李东海眼神一瞥，又转而吃吃地笑：“骗你的，这酒只请有缘人，从你进门的那一刻，我就知道你和我是同类，”他拽过李赫宰的衣领，凑上去细细的嗅了一口，复又若无其事的坐回去，眼神里尽是狡黠，“你身上有叛逃的气息，很好闻，我喜欢。”

“谈不上叛逃，”李赫宰沉声道，手像被蛊惑了一般一寸寸靠近李东海，最后还是堪堪停在额前，轻轻柔柔地替他把散落下来的发丝拢到耳后，克制又疏离地收了回来。

“谈不上叛逃，不想再伺候那帮狗日的资本家罢了。”

李东海的眉眼更大幅度地弯了起来，似乎被他直白而不加掩饰的话语取悦了，自顾自地踱过去“咔哒”一声落上了大门的锁，回过头冲李赫宰挑衅的抬起下巴，高傲地像一只鬃毛尽展的老虎，缓缓吐出了几个字：“我酒量不好，劳烦客人多担待着点了。”

接下来的事情就变得一发不可收拾了起来。

两个人纠缠着一路跌跌撞撞闯进了卧室，李赫宰掐着李东海的腰，把他恶狠狠地扔回床上，又立刻迫不及待地压上去，重新含住那嫣红的唇瓣吮吸，似乎那里面溢满了他赖以生存的氧气，离开半分便会缺氧窒息。

李东海仰着头承受李赫宰愈加侵略性十足的亲吻，上衣不知何时已经不见了踪影，连带着修身的牛仔裤都松松垮垮地堆在腰间，他顺从地开放齿关任由李赫宰在他口腔里攻城略地，两只手抱着男人毛茸茸的脑袋有一下没一下的安抚。

还以为是只会亮爪子的老虎，实则是一只空有花架子的家猫。

房间里没有关窗，夜半时分的月色铺洒进来，尽数照耀在李东海的身上，他的皮肤白的发光，简直如同一个不染凡尘的仙子，干净圣洁的让人情不自禁就屏住了呼吸，生怕惊扰了这一份特殊的美。

可此时此刻的月下仙子却眼尾带红，盛满了破碎的爱欲，温顺又专注地含住李赫宰的硕大吞吐，在他身下一步步全然敞开了自己。

当天使堕入无间地狱，染上漆黑，那便彻底折断他的双翼，让他在肆意绽放的红莲烈火中灼烧成一个不折不扣的恶魔。

李赫宰发了狠似的啃咬李东海的侧颈，在他胸前和身上所有难以启齿的部位种下一个又一个红痕，直至变得淤青也不肯罢休，仿佛要给李东海从里到外都打上属于自己的烙印。

进入的那一刹那，两个皆是闷哼一声，李东海咬着下唇也盖不住从喉咙里渗出的密密麻麻的呻吟，只能如一页扁舟一般抱紧李赫宰紧实的后背，随着男人一起一伏的凶狠顶弄放任自己沉沦于无边无际的快感和情欲中。

李赫宰耸动腰肢，不留情面地向上撞击，每一下都直捣花心，松开一只手转而和李东海十指相扣，吻去了李东海眼角不受控制而落下的一串串晶莹的泪珠，哑着嗓子问道：“不想伺候狗日的资本家，伺候大摄像师可还满意？”

李东海呜呜咽咽，神志不清地摇头，终于在男人又一次的精准命中后无声尖叫着泄了出来，淅淅沥沥沾了李赫宰一整个小腹，毫无焦距的瞳孔无意识地瑟缩着，身子还在随李赫宰越发孟浪的动作颤抖。

“大摄影师可还满意？”

男人被包裹在衣装革履之下的恶劣因子在床上不加掩饰地全然暴露出来，他叼着李东海的喉结细细研磨，又在人耳边调笑着重复了一遍。

李东海的双腿被打开到极限，身体全部交付给对方，不留半分控制权，低低地喘了几口气，挣扎着从灭顶的快意中略微恢复神智，报复性地一口咬上李赫宰被薄汗覆盖的肩头，断断续续地说：“自然是满意的，”一边笑一边使坏地收缩后面，十分不怕死地挑战李赫宰的底线。

李赫宰控制不住地倒吸一口气，眼底泛起了一层令人心惊的猩红，大开大合地动作起来，直至把李东海顶撞地再也发不出任何声音，只能被动地在他身下软成一摊水，才低吼着释放出来。

他本无意撩着一场春情，奈何红杏簌簌滚出了砖瓦墙头，向他递出了一支桃花盛放的枝杈，以叛逃和背离之名，成就了一整夜情难自禁的放纵。

日月再次更迭，星河又轮转过一个周期，李赫宰站在他昨日走过的那条小路转角，目光沉沉，专注而长久地注视着李东海。

“接下来有什么打算吗？”李东海还是那副洋洋散散的样子，斜吊着一双桃花眼浑身没骨头似的倚在门框上。

“回首尔辞职，然后……”李赫宰顿了一下，向前跨了一步，终于让自己的指尖毫无顾忌地落在李东海的侧脸，不轻不重地揉捏了两下，“然后专心致志伺候某位大摄像师。”  
李东海“嗤”了一声，倒没偏头避开李赫宰愈发放肆的双手，只是不咸不淡地揶揄了一句：“靠我迟早饿死街头。”

李赫宰笑起来，倾身往李东海唇上一探，瞬间制住了牙尖嘴利，虚有其表的纸老虎，不紧不慢地道了句：“卖房子养你。”

列车短暂停泊，很快又以既定的轨迹踏上旅途，来时李赫宰心中郁卒，只想逃离开越发逼仄和压抑的千变一律的人生，却意外在一个有着美丽名字的小小驿站邂逅了有着美丽面容的男人。

不甘沦为掌中雀，不屑成为笼中鸟，他们的灵魂契合，同样渴求自由，生性浪漫，妄图冲破世俗的枷锁，寻一方更为辽阔广漫的天地。

他们本就该是天生一对。

李赫宰坐在靠窗的位置，目光悠远平和，望向不远处的一角，蜿蜿蜒蜒的小路尽头坐落着一个名叫日暮里的驿站，那里有他的一生所爱，会安静的陷落在柔软的躺椅里，盛着一抹浅浅的笑意，等待他的归来。

如果可以，我想要带你去到那个地方，和你走过漫漫长夜，天色露白时交换一个亲吻，然后写下：

“我在日暮里想念每个清晨的吻。”

就像是说我将在所有老去的时光里，永远热爱天真又温柔的你。


End file.
